RuneScape Preparing to Defeat the Beast
by Chase B. Stories
Summary: Summary is in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

Thanks for clicking onto my story. You have just found my first story! Although I would like constructive criticism, please don't just be plain mean if you don't like it. Please point out grammatical/spelling errors; I will correct them as soon as possible. Thanks.

Also note, this is a fictional story, I do play RuneScape, but I'm Level 90, (when this story was written) and the story is meant to be as if RuneScape was real-life. This is going to be a comedy/action story, if you are wondering. I will be spelling words like they do on RuneScape (e.g. instead of "armor" it's "armour", or instead of "defense" its "defence".).

WARNING: Bad language, alcoholic drinks, and descriptive scenes of blood and such are contained. Reader Discretion is advised.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-RuneScape – Preparing to defeat the beast=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 1: Who am I?

I'm strong.

I'm smart.

I'm agile.

I'm not a noob.

I will win.

I am Chase.

Before we get to today, you need to know my past. Something sad about me is that I don't know much about myself. The year I was born, places I've been, things of that sort. But something I will never forget is the day my parents died—before my very eyes. I had left Gertrude's house when the sun was starting to set. I went to Gertrude's a lot because of the kittens she had, I was weak then. I got home and the smell of burnt tuna hit me. Mom was never a great cook; she was always burning things, even while wearing cooking gauntlets. So that night we ended up eating bread…again. Before Mom got the bread ready, Dad came home. He hung up his Quest Cape, and then put away his Bandos Chestplate, Tassets, Helmet of Neitiznot, Dragon Boots, Berserker Ring, Barrows Gloves, Amulet of Fury, Dragonfire Shield, Saradomin Godsword, Abyssal Whip, Dragon Claws, and Dragon Dagger (p++). I never understood why he always needed four different weapons; he said it was because he needed to always be prepared for anything. He fought monsters for a living. We have all this money because once we were going to go get our haircuts in Falador, but when we went by the bank, the bankers were shouting that there was something expensive being dropped in the Party Room. It was a 20 minute wait, and when our haircuts were done, there was about two minutes before the item was dropped. Back then Dad had a Dragon Scimitar and full Rune; he couldn't fight very strong monsters. I was new to the Party Room, and everybody was talking, dancing, shouting…it was strange for me. We lived in a quieter part of Varrock, so this was new. Then these balloons started to fall down!

"Chase, the drop party is started! Pop any balloons you see on the ground as fast as possible!" said mom excitedly.

"Ok, Mom!" I said.

I kept popping balloons, and soon none were left. People were angry because nobody got anything, some colored hat was supposed to be dropped I guess. Then I decided to hide under the table in the middle, wanting Mom to find me, as I was 8, and very bored. Then I saw a balloon that must've rolled under the table. I sat on it and popped it, and all the voices from the Party Room stopped. I looked where the balloon, and there was a Blue Partyhat where the balloon once lay. I put it on my head and got out from under the table. Then I saw everybody staring at me, some mouths dropped open, some teleported away, grumbling, and Mom fainted! Then Dad took the Partyhat when Mom came to and started dancing!

"Ahahaha! We're rich! We're filthy stinkin' rich! Woohoo!"

Of course, I didn't understand the value of gp then, so I wanted to keep it, but Dad sold it in a heartbeat.

So back to when Dad got home.

Dad sniffed and said,

"Is Jane burning food AGAIN?"

Then Mom looked around the corner and glared at him,

"Uh, I mean, what's cooking into a delicious, tasty, edible meal, honey?" Dad smiled nervously.

Mom had a temper, especially with cooking. I lost my last cat because of that…she burned some bacon and meant to slam her hand on the counter, but she accidentally hit the handle of the pan, so hot bacon grease flew across the room…onto Mr. Snuggie Kins, it hurt him obviously, especially in the eyes, and he bolted as fast as he could…running into a wall. It dazed him, but then he ran the opposite way. He happened to trip on the pan that flew across the room, he was in the air, and his head landed right on the blade of Dad's Saradomin Godsword, he was killed instantly, sliding slowly down the blade, leaving chunks of cat brain and some cat blood trails behind. A lot of cat blood was on Dad's Saradomin Godsword, and of course, Dad cared about his precious sword more than Mr. Snuggie Kins.

"Yes Dad, we get to eat delicious bread again!" I said with an annoyed tone.

"Its fine," he said, "I went on a Treasure Trail today and have 500 Purple Sweets!"

Dad knew I loved Purple Sweets, and we had had bread the past five days, so I inhaled those. Dad went over to Mom and said,

"Hey honey. How was your day?"

Mom kissed him, then I, of course, said,

"Ewww! Cooties!"

Mom laughed and said,

"Same old, cleaned, burnt our food, cut a few gems for some friends."

"I went to the Duel Arena and made a few hundred thousand gp, and then I went to the God Wars Dungeon and killed Aviansies."

"I really wish you wouldn't fight those, dear. They are very dangerous!"

"Dangerous? Ahahaha! I'm plenty strong to fight Aviansies."

"Well, as long as you aren't killing any Saradomin followers in there, Saradomin will continue to be pleased."

Then…the bad things started to happen. Somebody banged on our door, Dad had me and Mom go hide, and he got in his armour. He opened the door, and there was a little hole in the closet where we could see everything. I remember it very clearly, there were three of them, one a warrior, one a ranger, and another a wizard. The warrior had full 3rd Age armour, a Strength Cape (t), and a Whip, the ranger had full 3rd Age ranging armour, a Ranging Cape (t), and a Crystal Bow, and the wizard had full 3rd Age Robes, a Magic Cape (t), and Zuriel's Staff.

"May I help you gentlemen?" my dad said.

"Yes, you can." said the warrior.

"Give us your Saradomin Godsword, if you value your life." threatened the wizard.

"I'm sorry, you people need to leave."

Dad attempted to shut the door, but the wizard put his staff in the doorway, preventing it. Then the warrior kicked the door down, Dad immediately unsheathed his Saradomin Godsword.

"Get out of my house!" Dad roared.

"We ask again," said the wizard, "give us the Godsword, and we will let you live."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." said the ranger, pulling back the magical bow string on his Crystal Bow.

The ranger fired, and Dad blocked the magical arrow with his Godsword. Then Dad slashed at the wizard, as he was most vulnerable to magic, and he didn't know if the wizard was in possession of the complete set of Zuriel's, but he wasn't going to find out the hard way. The wizard teleported out of his path, then he put on his Dragon Claws and used Slice and Dice on the ranger. The ranger was seriously wounded from it, as the first slash when across his stomach, and then second on his left shoulder, the third across his chest, and the fourth slash went from his abdomen up to his chin. He was bleeding profusely, as the Dragon Claws had no trouble slashing through the cloth robes. He finished him by using his Dragon Dagger (p++) and slicing the two major arteries in the neck. Blood gushed out of each artery with each heartbeat, and he soon died, more blood pooling all over the floor. The warrior and the wizard were angered about their friend's death, and the warrior lashed his Abyssal Whip at Dad. If he had a full face helmet, he would have been fine, but the Helmet of Neitiznot left your face uncovered, and the sharp ends on the Whip gashed in his head. Dad ate a shark, and got out his Dragon Claws, using the last of his Special Energy for a second Slice and Dice. The first slash he knocked the warrior's shield out of his hand, the second slashed at the weak spot of the Abyssal Whip, near the handle, where the Whip can extend. All the warrior had was a useless Abyssal Whip handle. The third slash dug in the warrior's face, and the fourth slash actually when through the magical metal of the 3rd Age Platebody, and got slashed in the heart. Blood leaked out through the slash marks and the bottom of the Platebody, and Dad finished him off with a mighty stab of his Dragon Dagger (p++). The brain matter and blood that stayed on the blade he flung at the wizard, then slashed him with his Saradomin Godsword. Nothing happened for a moment, but then his arm slowly slid off and fell to the ground. He used some bandages, probably smuggled from Fist of Guthix, and covered the wound. Dad lashed his Abyssal Whip at the wizard, but the wizard was fast. The wizard dodged the attack, and then put on full Zuriel's. Dad looked worried, and he should. Since he had a Magic Cape (t) he could use Miasmic Barrage, which makes him attack 50% slower for 48 seconds! Dad's Special Energy must've recharged, because he used Slice and Dice on the wizard. Each slash easily ripped through the robes, the wizard was very bloody. He managed to get enough strength to cast Blood Barrage on Dad, and his wounds healed significantly. He then proceeded to casting Miasmic Barrage, and Dad was attacking slowly. He was weakened, but he wasn't going to give up. He grabbed the 3rd Age Kite Shield he knocked out of the warrior's hand earlier and blocked an Ice Barrage. Dad ate his last Shark and drank a Defence Potion, then prayed to Saradomin for protection from magic, and Saradomin showed he was protecting him with the magic symbol over his head. Finally, the Miasmic Barrage effects lifted, and Dad used some Special Energy to use Puncture, slashing the wizard twice with his Dragon Dagger (p++). He poisoned the wizard, and Dad had already stolen his Antipoisons. Then Dad, to my surprise, started running away. The wizard used Ice Barrage, and the spell went through the magical shield this time. Dad couldn't move at all, and he started eating some Purple Sweets. Dad recovered his Special Energy quickly, probably from his adrenaline. He obviously ran so he could recover some Special Energy, so he could use the Saradomin Godsword Special Attack: Healing Blade. He used it twice in a row, he recovered greatly, and slashed the wizard's other arm right off. It looked like Dad was going to save us. But what happened next totally threw me off guard, and something I will probably never see again.

"Oh my god…" said Dad grimly.

Mom gasped and put her face in her hands…


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Chapter 2: Alone

The wizard was emanating enormous power, then a blinding glow come from his hands. The bodies of his two deceased friends started to shake…and all their blood disappeared, all wounds were healed, and they were fully revitalized—and brought back from the dead. I never expected to ever see Necromancy in my entire life, and there it happened before my very eyes. Not only were his friends alive again, but they were much more powerful as well. The warrior's Abyssal Whip was fixed and he lashed it at dad, right on his chest. He was bleeding, but definitely not about to give up. Then the ranger shot a magical arrow from his Crystal Bow, and this time, it was too fast for Dad to block it. It went through his neck, cutting his windpipe. Dad was gasping for air, but blood kept getting into his lungs from the hole in his windpipe. Then the wizard picked him up when he was about to die.

"Don't you die yet! We are going to make you watch your wife and son be slaughtered—slowly and painfully!" yelled the wizard.

"Please…" gasped Dad, "I beg of you…don't…hurt them…"

The wizard punched Dad, and yelled,

"You aren't dying until your family does!"

Dad spit in his face, and then the wizard threw him at the wall, took his Dragon Dagger (p++) and chopped off his finger. Dad was wrenched with pain, screaming, hoping the guards would hear him and help.

"You! Go search for the mother and child! And you, go look for food, money, items, weapons, anything worth taking. I'll watch ol' stubby finger here." commanded the wizard.

Mom grabbed me and pulled me as far into the closet as she could, then she squeezed herself in the best she could. I was hidden under some jackets and such, but Mom couldn't hide. I saw them take our gp chest, our food, our potions, anything valuable. Then the ranger came up to the closet, and he opened it, with Mom right out in the open. She screamed, and the ranger soon grabbed her and covered her mouth. Mom struggled, clawed, bit, cried, anything to get free. But it was futile, the ranger was too strong. Dad had his head down, the wizard grabbed his helmet and tossed it out of the room, then grabbed his hair and yanked up, making him look up. The warrior was holding Mom, with the ranger holding the magical arrow as far as the Crystal Bow allowed. He looked at Dad, and smiled evilly.

"I hope you enjoy the show." laughed the wizard.

"No! Please!" Dad was interrupted to cough up blood, then proceeded to saying,

"I-I'll do anything! I'll give you my Saradomin Godsword! My Dragon Claws! My armour! Anything! Please-" Dad coughed up more blood, "Please…just let her be…kill me if you have to!"

The trio looked at each other then back at Dad, smiling.

"Would you look at that? Every time!" chuckled the warrior.

"Wha-? What every time?" asked Dad

"Oh, it's the same thing every time we rob somebody." said the ranger.

"Except on a few occasions where our victims do immediately give us the item we seek, their reward for their cooperation? Prolonged life. But most people, including you, resist, thinking they can defeat us. Now, I will admit, that was the closest we have ever been to being destroyed. But the thing in common with all of you who don't like to cooperate? You deny us what we want, we have you staring in the face of death, THEN you beg us to let you live. You even offer us more than we wanted, but, no cooperation has a price, 'Daddy'!" explained the wizard.

"Oh, Thomas! I love you!" Mom sobbed.

"I love you too, Jane…so much!" Dad sobbed.

"Goodbye, Thomas…"

"Goodbye, Jane…"

Mom hung her head, her body stiffened, and the ranger released his grip from the arrow, and the arrow sailed through the air. It went straight through Mom's head, killing her instantly. I'm glad she didn't have to suffer.

"Idiot!" shouted the wizard, "Does slow and painful mean anything to you? She died so fast she didn't feel anything! That's coming out of your paycheck!"

"Aww, come on, man!" whined the ranger.

"Shut the hell up and find the kid!"

"Stupid ass…" grumbled the ranger.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"That's what I thought, now go!"

The warrior and the ranger looked everywhere, but never found me.

"I think he left." said the warrior.

"No shit, Sherlock! Come on; let's get out of here before the guards are called." growled the wizard.

They were starting to leave when I accidentally knocked Dad's old Rune Platebody off the shelf, making a lot of noise.

"What was that?" yelled the warrior.

"Shhh!" hissed the ranger and the wizard.

"I think it came from the closet. Maybe the kid is hiding under something in there." said the wizard.

The ranger lifted up the piles of clothes I was under, and yelled,

"Gotcha!"

I kicked his leg, and then crawled around him.

"OOOWWWWW! Get that little brat!"

The trio soon cornered me; the ranger had a magic arrow ready to fire.

"This time…it's going in your neck!"

Then I saw Dad lift his hands up and then I was lifted into the air. I know now that he used Tele-Other on me, but back then I was confused…and alone. I was 8, no parents, no food, no water, no friends, no toys, no house, nothing but the clothes on my back. But I was old enough to know one thing: I would personally kill the trio that ruined my life.


	3. Chapter 3: Delilah

Chapter 3: Delilah

I had been days without any food or water, and I collapsed. I awoke in a bed in somebody's house. I got up to realize I was cleaned and dressed; I was also no longer thirsty or hungry. Then, a young woman entered the room, saying,

"Oh my, you've awoken! Please, you should rest more, you really need it."

"Who are you? What happened? Where am I?" I was extremely scared.

"It's ok, my name is Delilah, I'm a traveler, I saw you lying on the ground, nearly dead. You poor thing!"

"Three bad people came and killed Mommy and Daddy!" I sobbed.

"Oh, goodness…did one use a whip, another arrows, and another magic spells?"

I nodded my head.

"Poor thing…you were robbed by the three leaders of the Black Dragon Gang. You're lucky you are still alive."

"Oh…"

This was a lot for me to take in, but I decided I was better and started to leave, but then,

"Oh no! You can't go out there by yourself!"

"What do I do then?"

"Well…hm…you could live with me for a while. Ok?"

"Ok!"

Ah, Delilah. She acted like a mother, and she was basically my mother. She took care of me until I was 20 years old, then we said our goodbyes, and I left. But a memorable day I will never forget is when I met one of the best friends I have ever had…


	4. Chapter 4: Paths Are Crossed

Chapter 4: Paths are Crossed

I guess I should tell you what I used to wear. I wore a Helmet of Neitiznot, in honor of my father, an Amulet of Fury, a Strength Skill Cape (t), Fighter's Torso, Dragon Platelegs, Dragon Boots, Rune Defender, Abyssal Whip, Barrows Gloves, and a Ring of Wealth. Now, since I never really talked about my parents and was always left out in school and such, I was…mentally disturbed. I always took risks, I was an adrenaline junkie. I'd fight just about anything…but I remember when one time I bit off a little more than I could chew. I attacked a Greater Demon, but it turned out he had a whole pack with him, and they started to close in on me. So quickly, I stabbed one of the demons with my Dragon Dagger (p++) in the stomach, and then started to run. The demon screeched in such a high pitch it disoriented me, and I fell. Then the other demons ran after me, clawing and biting where I didn't have armour covering me. I was lashing my Whip everywhere, but it was no good, there were too many. Soon I had exposed muscle and bone, blood was everywhere from me and the demons. If I somehow survived this, I knew I wouldn't survive the infection. So I lay there, waiting for death, when suddenly—

—SHOONK!—

A bolt went straight through the demon's head, killing him. Then, the bolt in his head started to glow, and then all the demon's blood was absorbed into it, purified, and then it was sent in the direction of the firer's direction, it was the Onyx Bolt Special Attack, Life Leech. I looked over and was greeted with a…

"Dude…what the hell were you thinking?"

I looked away, wondering the same thing. What was I thinking? The stranger then fired 6 more perfect shots in each demon's head. I had never seen such accuracy; he was truly gifted in the art of Ranged.

"Well?" he asked.

"…Well what?" I asked.

"Maybe a 'thank you'?"

"Oh. Thanks."

"How sincere."

"I said thanks!"

"It doesn't mean anything if you didn't mean it."

I picked up my whip and said,

"I'm out of here."

Then I was taken over with extreme pain. I had forgotten all about my serious wounds.

"Really…" said the stranger. "Paco! Come here!"

"Paco? Who's Paco?"

Then, a magnificent Raven flew in, about the size of a Cockatrice. He wasn't a regular black Raven; he was black, but tinged with red, making him look dark red, which was pretty intimidating. He also was apparently Mexican, seeing as his name is 'Paco'.

"Caw! Caw!" Paco crowed.

"We need a ride to somewhere that can give medical attention to this guy." said the stranger.

Paco sat down, then spread out a wing and laid it on the ground, making a ramp onto his back. The stranger picked me up, and then got on Paco. Paco then flapped his wings, and we were flying away. It felt nice to have the wind blow on my skin, but the open wounds stung from it, so it wasn't very pleasant. We were soon at the Duel Arena, and the nurses there dressed my wounds and gave me a Reciclym's Balm Potion to prevent any disease from the wounds. Weeks later, I recovered.

"You know, I still don't know your name." I said.

"My name? It's Joe." he said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"I've known you for weeks." he said.

"Ok seriously, can you be a little nice for once? Life has already been cruel enough to me already. I don't need you to pile it on!" I steamed.

"Ha! You think life is cruel? I lost 1M gp yesterday from an item crash!" he yelled.

"I watched my parents get brutally murdered by thugs when I was 8, then I was left to die, I was ousted from school, city activities, and the only friend I've ever had was a cat, who died because bacon grease went in his face!" I screamed.

Joe blinked a couple times, shocked at this, then said,

"Oh man…I am so sorry…honestly I am. That's definitely worse than losing 1M gp."

"Worst of all, that's why I am an adrenaline junkie. I never talked about it to anyone. I am all messed up now."

"You aren't messed up…well you were a couple weeks ago, but I had some people put your pieces back together."

I smiled, and said,

"Thanks. I don't think I have smiled in years."

"Sheesh, you don't ever have fun?"

"Kind of hard to when you watch your parents get slaughtered."

"Oh yea…that."

"But I vowed from that day, I would personally kill those three leaders from the Black Dragon Gang…I swear it!"

I clenched my fist until it was paper white, and my face turned cherry red, a tear going down my cheek.

"Chase is it?"

"Yea."

"I want to help you find those murderers."

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you with my problems and—"

"No, I am sure. The Black Dragon Gang came to my house too, except my dad gave them his Abyssal Whip right away, he was luckily spared."

"Well then…let's go get some payback."

"Ready to go Paco?"

"Caw! Caawww!" Paco crowed.


	5. Chapter 5: An Oddly Coloured Feline

Chapter 5: An Oddly Colored Feline

Joe knew I would need some serious training if just he and I are going to take on a gang with 500+ members. To make things more difficult, we knew nothing about the gang, where their base was, the level of security, the strength of everybody, what armour and weapons they had...we knew we had the disadvantage. But I was not giving up until I brought that gang to their knees.

"Hah! Heeyah! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I yelled as I punched at a punching bag. I had been training for weeks, and I was so tired, simple tasks were becoming difficult. Joe, knowing this, decides we should have a break.

"Chase, can you stop for a moment?" Joe asked.

"Not now," I gasped, "I am almost…done…"

Joe had an annoyed face, then went beside the punching bag, and threw his fist at it. The bag flew off the chain it was on and crashed through the wall. My eyes bugging out of my head, I look at Joe and say,

"Holy shit!"

"I need to talk to you."

"Yea, I heard you the first time."

"Are you willing to listen?"

I looked at him, then the slightly red hand he punched the punching bag with, and said,

"Yea, I think I could stop for a moment…"

"Good. We are taking a vacation."

"What? We can't! We have to—"

"What good is it to be strong when you have no energy? You need a break. You are about ready to collapse."

"What? No! I feel like a million bucks."

Joe looked at me for a few seconds, put his pinky in the air, and pushed it on my chest. To my surprise, he was pushing me down, and I slammed to the floor.

"I rest my case." Joe said.

"Whatever, let's go—"

"Tomorrow. You need to rest."

"You aren't a fan of letting people finish what they are saying are you?"

"I say what needs to be said."

Moments after I got in bed, I was gone. I woke up the next day, most likely in the afternoon, and decided to look for Joe. His sleeping bag was still here, but Paco was gone. So I decided to start some more training, but when I went to the training room, everything was gone. It was replaced with vacation items. The punching bags were replaced with bags of cooked sharks, the barbells replaced with vacation-ey clothes, like shorts and T-shirts, and on the door there was a note:

Chase,

I knew if I left and you woke up that you would waste your energy on training, so I took the equipment to my house. I have left to get some more supplies, please stay put.

Joe

P.S. Don't eat any food; we are going to need it. Trust me.

I was a little annoyed that he took everything, but also surprised. He could really think ahead. Soon after reading the letter, I hear flapping in the sky, and I could see Paco and Joe. Paco flew down and landed smoothly, and Joe hopped off.

"Ready to go?"

"I guess."

I got on Paco, followed by Joe, and we started to fly away to wherever Joe had told Paco to go to. Then, an arrow flies past me, cutting a few strands of hair! I put on my helmet, and saw that Joe looked worried.

"Oh, hell no…" he said.

"What? What!" I shouted.

"Look!"

I looked down, we were flying past Barbarian Village, and apparently they do not like ravens, because the rangers were firing arrows at us, some were even throwing their battleaxes up at us!

"Paco, fly up! Evasive maneuvers!" he commanded.

"Cawww!" Paco crowed.

Paco obeyed Joe, flying as high as he could, but some arrows and weapons were still getting near us. Paco kept dodging, while Joe threw down Red Chinchompas down. Then, an arrow struck Paco in the wing just as we were about to be safe.

"Caww! Caaaawwwwwwww!" screamed Paco, in agony.

Paco was now unable to fly, and we were falling down…fast. Joe was able to get the arrow out of Paco's wing, and then said,

"C'mon, Paco! You gotta fly!"

Paco tried to flap his wing, but he couldn't. The arrow struck right on a joint in his wing, so any slight movement was a world of pain for Paco. Paco spread out his good wing all the way out, and his broken wing as far as he could, to try to glide down. It slowed us a little bit, but not near enough to make the impact to the ground non-fatal. Then, Joe dug in his inventory and pulled out a Mithril Grapple. He then put some rope on it extremely quick, and then said to me,

"Hold onto the end of this! I need to wrap this rope around Paco!"

"What? Are you crazy!" I screamed.

"If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die trying!"

I held onto the rope, then Joe gave me a thumbs-up, and jumped down. He then swung around Paco's belly and back onto his back. He then tightened the rope and tied it, then grabbed the grapple and started swinging it around and around.

"Hang on to the rope tight, Chase!"

I tied some loose rope on both of my wrists, not knowing what to expect.

"Ok Paco, this is going to be a long shot, and we might not make it out of this."

"Caw…" crowed Paco, sadly.

"You have been the best damn raven, and it's been a privilege to even know you."

"Caw!" crowed Paco.

"Now that goodbyes are done, I need you to try to glide yourself over to that Yew tree!"

Paco knew what Joe was going to do, but I still had no idea. Paco was able to get close enough to a Yew tree so that Joe could swing his grapple at the trunk. It wrapped around the trunk and the grapple caught on a few thick branches. The people cutting it looked up, then followed the rope to see and injured raven flying at them.

"Holy Saradomin!" one yelled.

"Run!"

"Hey, a bird's nest fell out!"

"Nice man, what's in it?"

"Ah, only an acorn."

"I forgot what we were doing…"

"Wow, me too!"

They saw the raven again, screamed, and took off. One of them stayed there though. He was bald with a mustache, light green T-shirt, and long dark green pants. I had heard if you talk to those people, they act like nothing is there. People call them "bots", or short for robot. All they do is cut Yew trees, nothing else. Now I knew it was true, as a giant raven was flying there and he doesn't even notice. Soon the rope tightened, and Paco swung around and around the Yew tree. I saw the rope starting to break, Joe desperately tried holding the rope together, to no avail. When the rope snapped, we flew off, and I looked at Joe.

"I guess just hang on and hope for the best!"

We landed in a lake, where luckily Paco could touch the bottom of it and not drown. He walked out, fell down, and so did Joe and I. We were extremely lucky to have survived. When we re-gained consciousness, Joe went over to Paco and started to nurse his wound.

"What's it like to have a follower?" I asked.

"Follower? Not even a pet…more like a best friend. It's the best." said Joe.

"Wish I had one, sounds like fun."

"It's definitely worth it."

I looked around, seeing Falador to the south, a wall to the east of me, and west of me White Wolf Mountain.

"How the heck did we end up in Taverly?"

"Don't ask me, I was wondering the same thing."

"I'm gonna go to the pet store up there."

"Ok. Bring some fishing bait back for Paco."

"Will do."

I walked into the pet store, and was greeted with barking, chirping, hissing, all sorts of animal sounds.

"Ahh! 'Ello! What can I-a do for you-a?" said the store owner.

"Don't Italian people run pizza shops? And do Italian accents even EXIST in RuneScape?" I asked.

"Oh for the love of Guthix-a. Everone-a asks that!"

"Just…forget it. I need a pet."

"Ahaha! 'I need a pet.' That is very-a humorous."

"What…?"

"What kind of-a pet do you a-need?"

"Hmm…well I do like cats. But I don't want any old cat. I want this one to be different. A one-of-a-kind!"

"Ooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! You are-a very lucky to have-a come across my store! I have zee-a perfect one!"

He goes into one of the cat pens and shows me a small kitten, all black, except for a spot of white on its back that resembled a sword.

"Hmm…what else do you have?"

"Well-a let me a-look."

While he was looking, I noticed something outside.

"Hey, I'll be right back…" I said.

I ran out there, and there was a little kitten…but it was purple! A white belly and paws, dark purple stripes, almost black, that went across his back, and the rest purple! It was very tame too; it came right up to me and started purring.

"Oh, that's-a homeless kitten that roams around-a here."

"What! You knew about this kitten! You own a freakin' pet store!"

"Yes, yes, I-a know! I took him in once…but he is a little…strong-a."

"Strong? It's a kitten!"

"I lost four kittens that day, that's-a strong kitty-cat!"

"Well, I'll take him!"

"Good, he's free since he doesn't belong to-a me."

"Oh, I need some fishing bait for my friend's raven. Do you have any first aid for an arrow striking a wing also?"

"I have some-a pain medications."

"Good. I'll buy some."

"Come on-a in then."

As I waited for him to get the items I wanted, I noticed the kitten wasn't by me anymore. I looked around, started calling out 'Here kitty, kitty, kitty!'. I was afraid he ran off. But then I noticed he was in the store's kitchen window, his head buried in a bowl. I went in there to find a bowl that used to have chili in it.

"Well, you sure like chili, don't you little guy?" I said.

"Mew!" meowed the little kitten, licking chili off its face and paws.

"I think I'll name you…Chili Bob. You like that name?"

"Meow! Purr…" purred Chili Bob.

"Good. Your name is now Chili Bob."

Chili Bob hopped onto my shoulder, and I walked out. The owner walked out just then.

"Sorry, sometimes I-a get lost in there-a. Ahaha!" he laughed.

"That's fine, how much?"

"That will be 5,000 coins-a good sir."

I paid him, he gave me the fishing bait and medicine, and I said,

"Thanks."

I walked out, and then I remembered the chili that Chili Bob ate.

"He'll figure it out on his own." I smiled.

"Heeeey! Who-a ate all my-a chili!" yelled the store clerk.


	6. Chapter 6: Anything but Normal!

Chapter 6: Anything but Normal!

I was walking back to Joe so he could feed Pablo, but on the way there Chili Bob wanted to play. He hopped off my shoulders, and laid down in front of me, swishing his tail.

"Chili, not now. No play time. My friend's birdie has an owie, O.K.?" I said, kind of baby-ish.

Chili tipped his head to the side, and I swear he had a confused look on his face.

"Mreow?" Chili meowed.

"…Don't…look at me like that!"

"How about this?" Chili said, adding a glare to his eyes.

I took my helmet off, thinking it was on too tight or something! I rubbed my ears, looked at Chili, and he responded,

"What the hell are you doing?"

My eyes were huge right now, and I started slowly stepping back.

"Did you just talk? Cats don't talk! They just don't!"

"Hey, can you put the helmet back on? The wig museum called, they want their wig back."

I slipped my helmet on, and responded,

"That was unnecessary."

"More necessary than you think."

"Wow…I am talking to a kitten. I DO need a vacation."

"Come ooonnn…stay home, kick back, eat some chili."

"No, I am being forced to by Joe."

"Come on, we'll eat a turkey."

"But-"

"I'll save you the wishbone…"

"Let's go."

As I was walking away, Chili Bob trailed behind saying,

"Come on, dude. Wake up and smell the tea."

…

When we finally got to Joe, I handed him the fishing bait.

"Thanks, Pablo is doing well. It won't be long before we are on our way to vacation again." Joe said.

"Joe, I need to tell you something." I said.

"Ok…I know you didn't have parents, but I am NOT giving you "the talk"!"

"What? No! TELL you something!"

"Is it anything sexual related?"

"No."

"Then I will listen."

"Chili Bob…can talk…"

"…What?"

"This kitten I got at the pet shop," I picked up Chili Bob and held him out, "and on the way here he talked to me!"

"…Pablo, get well soon. Chase is going crazy from over working."

If Pablo had hands, he'd probably have them on his face.

"Just listen! Chili Bob, speak!"

"Meow!" meowed Chili Bob.

"Chili! Don't make me look crazy! Well…I am kind of since I have no parents, but talk now!"

Chili looked at me innocently.

"Chili. Either you talk on your own, or I make you."

"Meeooww!"

I then held Chili by his head.

"MRREEEOOWWW! HISSS!" Chili hissed.

Then Chili dug his claws through my barrows gloves and THREW me up and over him, until I slammed on the ground. Joe jumped back, drawing his crossbow, yelling,

"Holy shit!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Don't shoot! I'm too awesome to die!" panicked Chili.

Joe dropped his crossbow, eyes bugged out.

"You know Chase…sometimes I wonder…why the HELL did I save you?"

"C'mon…" Chili said, "A guy with a crossbow, another guy who is mental from having no parents, a raven the size of a cockatrice, and a talking, purple kitten. Why wouldn't you want to save somebody for a team like this?"

"We just got served." I said.

Joe put his hand on his face, and then Chili Bob said,

"Facepalm. Because expressing how dumb that was in words just isn't enough."

Joe smiled and said,

"Ok, this is a pretty cool cat."

"I'm kind of hungry. If there's no chili, I'll settle for Big Bird over there." Chili said.

"You were saying?" I smirked.

"I don't like him." Joe glared.

"Oh come on, Joe. I wouldn't eat him."

"That's good to know." Joe said, looking relieved. He knew very well Chili Bob could kill Pablo.

"You didn't let me finish. I wouldn't eat him NOW. When I am an adult, maybe I could eat all of him."

"You just stay away from Pablo."

"Ooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Mexican food! My favorite!"

"You should probably shut up now…" I whispered.

"I probably wouldn't eat all of him. Mexican food turns my intestines into a freakin' log flume like NO other." He smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Back on Track

Chapter 7: Getting Back on Track

To my surprise, in several days, Paco's wing was all healed up, so we continued to wherever Joe planned to take me to. Chili Bob was sleeping in my inventory.

"How is Paco already better?" I asked.

"He's a fast healer, for reasons unknown. Same thing with why he is so much bigger than usual. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope." Joe grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to the ground below me. We were headed North, I could tell because we were flying beside White Wolf Mountain. I also knew this because the lush, green grass and leafy trees were slowly growing more gray-ish, dead looking. Several minutes later, Paco started floating down to the ground.

"Are we here?"

"Yessir."

"What?"

"It means 'yes, sir', but I merged the words together. Are you following?"

"I'm not retarded, you know…"

"Sure act like one."

As he said that, we landed. I looked around, and a little South of us there were a few lines of men dressed in assassin-like clothes, and one in front of them dressed the same. He would do something and the rest would copy. I looked to the North and saw the most deserted building in RuneScape: The Games Room. And West of us was the Warrior's Guild.

"Why are we in Burthrope?" I asked.

"To go to the Warrior's Guild. You need to learn that there's more to fighting then swinging around your sword." Joe explained.

"But that works…"

"That wasn't working to great for you against those demons." Joe pointed out.

"…Silverlight would have worked…" I grumbled.

Joe let Paco fly off while we were here. We walked up to the guards at the entrance of the guild.

"Proof of strength and accuracy, please." One of them said.

Joe pulled 5 plates out of his inventory and threw them in the air, then, with 5 iron knives, threw one at each plate, shattering each to pieces.

"Enter."

Joe walked in, and I preceded to follow him, but was stopped by the guards.

"You too."

I turned around and pointed at my Strength SkillCape (t).

"Hello, master of Strength! Please, enter!" as the guard opened the door for me.

We walked into the room with bank booths, and after we were done banking, we headed to the room where Ajjat, the master of Attack, was in.

"Hello, welcome to the Warrior's Guild." Ajjat said.

"Hey, Ajjat, it's me, Chase." I said.

He concentrated for a moment and said, "Chase! So nice to see you again! What can I do for you?"

"We're going after," Joe looked around and leaned in to whisper in Ajjat's ear, "the Black Dragon Gang…"

"Sorry, but, have you lose your mind?" Ajjat said.

"Ajjat, I never told you this, but it's the three leaders of that gang that killed my parents." I said.

"I see. It's your funeral, though."

"I won't be needing one."

"I will start with you tomorrow." Ajjat said.

"Let's go get rested up then, Chase." Joe said.

We got our sleeping bags and woke up the next day. It was a promising-looking day; the sun was shining vibrantly over the horizon with birds chirping and chinchompa traps being set off. I was feeling pretty great today.

"Let's go, Chase." Joe said.

We went to Ajjat, and he told us to follow him. We followed him to a secret room in the Warrior's Guild, which I won't reveal how to access, because we were the only people he shared it with.

"Welcome to my secret training room!" Ajjat said.

"Wow, this place has got EVERYTHING!" I exclaimed.

And boy, it sure did. It had targets, punching bags, dummies, and combat rings, and for agility there were wall climbs, lava traps, spike traps, rock fall traps, wall climbing, and plenty more.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Ajjat said.

I unsheathed my Dragon Scimitar, a look of anticipation on my face. Ajjat then took my sword and sheathed it.

"I need a sword, don't I?" I asked.

"You need to learn strategy in combat. And strategy is not physical, but a mental skill, even more important."

"…Huh?"

"Here, take this." Ajjat said, as he handed me a chinchompa. I delicately held it, knowing how sensitive these were to impact.

"Ready?" Ajjat said.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

Ajjat quickly hit the bottom of my hands, making the chinchompa catapult into the air. I knew it was going to explode on the first object it makes contact with, so I put my hands over my head, curved down and crouched, and braced myself. The chinchompa hit my back, the explosion knocking me to the ground. I got up and yelled,

"What the hell, Ajjat! Why did you do that?"

"You need to have a steady hand for control of the blade. You must also learn about velocity, speed, trajectory, and timing." Ajjat explained.

"What the fuck? Is this Algebra or combat training?"

"The pen is mightier than the sword, so it could be considered Algebra, yes."

"That doesn't make any sense. If I fought somebody using a pen, I would kill them easily."

"Do you want to take back that statement?"

"Why would I? I stand by it. The sword is WAY mightier than the pen."

"Draw your sword." Ajjat commanded.

I unsheathed my sword, while Ajjat put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an ink feather pen.

"Ajjat…I'm not fighting you, especially when you're armed with a pen…" I said.

Ajjat ran up to me in a blur, flung off my helmet, and slapped me back and forth several times before running back to his original position. I picked up and wore my helmet, and asked,

"What the heck was that?"

"That was strategy." Ajjat said.

"Bitch slapping is a strategy?"

"No. The element of surprise."

"Oh, I understand now…" I said, and then as fast as I could, I ran up to Ajjat and swung down my sword.

*CHINK!*

I pulled my sword out of the crack in the ground it made, and looked around for Ajjat. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around, and—

*WHACK!*

I was punched with hard force; I reeled in the air, bounced off the ground once, and rolled to a stop. Then, Ajjat ran up in a blur again, and using his pen, drew a mustache on me, and leapt twice to return to his original spot.

"OK…stop…I…I want you to teach me this…" I stuttered, still dazed from the impact.

"I have set one hundred chinchompas over there, I want you to keep picking one up, toss it in the air, and catch it without it exploding."

"But that's impossible!" I exclaimed.

Ajjat then grabbed three and started juggling them! Then, threw them in the air, and one by one, they would land in his hand and he would set it back on the table.

"Proof that it is possible. I will observe over there." Ajjat said.

I picked up a chinchompa, tossed it up, and caught it…and it exploded. I tried again, with the same outcome. I tried eight more times with the same results!

"Am I doing something wrong…?" I asked.

"You must lessen the force of the impact and channel the remaining amount in your hands and arms."

"In English, please?" I said.

"I did say it in English." Ajjat responded.

I tried once more, with the same outcome: pain from an exploding rodent.

"Can I stop I think for a while?" I asked.

Ajjat smiled and said, "Good, you have passed part of this test. Taking time to think of a strategy, instead of going in blindly."

After 10 minutes, I thought of a plan. Have my arms high in the air, then grasp my fingers around the chinchompa, instead of my whole hand, and then slow it down by letting my arms down. I tried it, and I couldn't believe it worked!

"Ajjat, I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Good job, but there is much more you need to learn."

"You guys have fun, I'm going to find something to do." Joe said.

I never saw Joe again until my training was over…


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Slaying

Chapter 8: Dragon Slaying

"…Can you do a Falcon Punch?" I asked Ajjat.

"Yes, only the masters of Attack may learn it."

"Can I see it?"

"Well, I suppose we've covered a lot today. Ok, I'll do it."

Ajjat's fist glowed, aimed at the runite dummy, and yelled "Falcon, PUNCH!" and obliterated the block of rune into bits!

"Awesome!"

"You should sleep. We have more to cover tomorrow."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

I fell asleep pretty quickly, but I did wake up once, a nightmare woke me. I dreamt I was killed by a gigantic black figure with 3 heads. Later in the night Chili Bob woke me up.

"Dude, get up! Are you deaf? Something exploded here in the Warrior's Guild!" yelled Chili Bob.

"Ungh…hm? Five more minutes…" I mumbled.

"God damn it, wake up!" said Chili Bob as he bit me.

"YOOWWW!" I screamed.

"Come on!" said Chili Bob.

Chili Bob ran out the door and I ran to catch up with him. We got to the door of Ajjat's secret training room, which had a huge hole in the wall normally hiding the entrance, the edges were scorched and blackened, indicating fire, but only one type of fire could blast a hole in a solid brick wall: Dragonfire. And powerful Dragonfire at that. Chili Bob and I ran inside to find Ajjat unharmed, holding an Anti-Dragon Shield, and I turn to see the dragon we were facing, and I could not believe it: King Black Dragon.

"Umm…Ajjat…that's-"

"King Black Dragon? Yes. I don't know how."

KBD roared, then blasted Dragonfire at us! Ajjat pushed me out of the way and protected himself with his Anti-Dragon Shield.

"Go! Hide! I'll take care of this behemoth!"

"What? No way-"

"Chase, we should hide. Unless Ajjat needs help, I want to stay out of the way." Chili Bob said.

"…Fine." I said.

Me and Chili Bob ran behind a boulder and watched.

"Ok, King Black Dragon, prepare to die!"

KBD roared in reply. Ajjat drank some anti-dragonfire potion and drew his Dragon Dagger p++ and used the Special Attack, Puncture, on the neck of each head and on the chest. KBD was surprisingly uninjured, his tough dragonhide was hard to cut through, and while Ajjat was very accurate, it came at the cost of low strength. KBD slashed at Ajjat, Ajjat jumped out of the way. KBD was getting angry, and exhaled a strange shock-like breath on Ajjat. Ajjat was weakening, and I knew I had to intervene before Ajjat was killed! Right as I was about to jump in, Ajjat roared,

"Raaaarrrrrrrrrggggh!" as he restored his strength with the Dragon BattleAxe Special Attack, Rampage. Ajjat then threw the battleaxe at one of KBD's heads, but KBD dodged it. Then the KBD exhaled poisonous breath at Ajjat. Luckily, Ajjat had prepared for that, and drank some Super Antipoison. He then uncoiled his Abyssal Whip and lashed at KBD. KBD roared as gashes and cuts were being sliced into him. KBD clawed and bit at him, but Ajjat was too quick. KBD managed to hit Ajjat with its ice breath, freezing Ajjat solid! Then, all three of KBD's heads charged up for their Dragonfire blast.

"Chili Bob, we have to do something! Ajjat is about to be barbecued!" I exclaimed.

"That's a bad thing? He could taste good!" said Chili Bob.

"Chili!"

"Alright, alright…"

Me and Chili Bob sprinted towards Ajjat. I went to Ajjat's aid, and Chili Bob went to fight KBD. But KBD had already launched his Dragonfire! I went as fast as I could, and managed to turn Ajjat's frozen body so that his shield absorbed most of the Dragonfire, while the remainder of it thawed out Ajjat.

"Thanks, Chase. I owe you one!" said Ajjat.

"Ok, how about now!" I yelled as KBD swung his tail at us.

"Brace yourself!" yelled Ajjat.

We both held onto KBD's tail with all our might, and managed to stop it. Then Ajjat and I plunged our Dragon Scimitars through his tail and into the ground, nailing him in that spot. Chili Bob then leaped up on top of the middle KBD head. The left and right heads must think separately, because they bit at Chili Bob! Chili Bob dodged each bite, making KBD bite himself. Soon, the middle head died, and Chili Bob lost his balance when the head fell. The left head grabbed his tail and flung him at the wall, making a huge crater in it, followed by Chili Bob thudding to the ground.

"Chili Bob!" I screamed. He didn't reply.

KBD then pulled his tail, ripping part of it off as the remainder of his tail stayed nailed in the ground. KBD screeched, and exhaled Dragonfire at Ajjat and me. Then, I eyed the Chinchompas on the table from the Chinchompa catching exercise. I ran over to the table, and KBD followed me. He was catching up, but I managed to get to the table, and I started chucking Chinchompas at KBD blindly. A few hit KBD, dazing him. Then I ran over to Chili Bob. I picked up the kitten's limp body.

"Chili Bob? Chili Bob? Are you ok? Chili!"

The body lay limp in my hands.

"Ch-chili Bob…"

"Aaargh!" yelled Ajjat as he reeled through the air, smashing into the wall. He was badly injured. I ran over to him, saying,

"Not you too!"

"Ch…Chase…you have got-" Ajjat coughed up a good amount of blood. He gasped, and said,

"-you have got to get out of here…you can't handle him alone…"

"He killed my friend, now I'm going to lose my master, too?"

"Chase…I went down fighting. I can't think of a better way to die…" Ajjat coughed up more blood.

Then, Ajjat went limp. He had no pulse. I know what Ajjat said, and fuck it. I was going to kill that bastard if it was the last thing I did. I set Chili Bob down by Ajjat, then I stared at the last remaining head on KBD. He growls, and I stand up.

"King Black Dragon, you son of a bitch. You killed my friend, and you killed my master. I am going to make damn sure that you have the most painful death ever witnessed in the 5th Age!"

KBD roared, and so did I, as I charged with my Whip drawn. I was badly damaged, but I didn't care. I turned on my Retribution prayer, and lashed my whip at KBD. Unfortunately, I left the Anti-Dragon Shield with Ajjat, and KBD exhaled Dragonfire at me.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

As I was defeated, Retribution managed to finish off KBD. I may have died in the process, but I didn't care. I'd get to see my old friends and parents soon. That is if I don't respawn in Lumbridge again.

…I woke up I don't know how many hours later, my vision was very blurry, but I could see somebody standing over me. Once my vision got a little clearer, I could see it was a female in robes, looking at my wounds. Then, she ran out of my sight. I managed to sit up, and saw she was tending to Ajjat and Chili Bob. Now my vision was much better, and I was able to see what she was wearing, a 3rd Age Mage hat, Robe Top, Robe Bottom, and Amulet, Infinity Boots, Barrows Gloves, Master Wand, Herblore Cape (t), and an Arcane Spirit Shield. I couldn't believe she was wearing all that extremely expensive armour.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

She turned around and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing!"

Then she used the Lunar spell Heal Other on Chili Bob. We waited…

…

…

…And Chili Bob woke up and then stood!

"Chili Bob! You're alive!" I exclaimed as I jumped up, only to feel a burning pain all over and crippling to the ground.

"Don't move! You were scorched by Dragonfire!"

"…Thanks for that information!"

"Hey, come on, be nice to the lady. We'd be done for if she hadn't come along." said Chili Bob.

"Did that kitten just talk?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, and I fight dragons to. Three headed ones." Then Chili Bob whispered "Call me." and winked.

"That kitten scares me. I'm going to heal the torched warrior now…"

After she casted Heal Other on me, I was feeling pretty good, but I still had some burns. While she was mixing up some anti burn potion for me, she asked,

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Chase."

"Karan. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, what happened here?"

"Well, I really don't know. I was sleeping, Chili Bob woke me up saying there was some explosion, and for some reason King Black Dragon was here."

"I thought he was trapped in that cave in the Wilderness…"

"So did we. Somebody took down the magical barrier and managed to control King Black Dragon and order it to attack the Warrior's Guild."

"Ajjat won't make it. Anybody else in the guild, for that matter. I'm afraid I came too late."

"He died in my arms…I knew he wasn't going to be saved."

As I said that, Karan had finished the anti burn potion and poured it on my remaining burns. They disappeared almost instantly!

"Wow, the pain is gone completely!"

"All in a day's work."

"Come oooon, we're burning daylight. The Black Dragon Gang isn't going to kill itself!" said Chili Bob.

"Black Dragon Gang? I'm hunting them too!" said Karan.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"They keep coming to my castle trying to rob me. It's very easy to kill them off, just a waste of my runes and time. Why are you hunting them?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain it when we go to look for my friend, Joe."

"Joe? Hmm…sounds familiar…"

"I'm sure there are a lot of rangers named Joe…"

"Ranger…why does that sound so familiar…huh. I'll remember sooner or later."

"Well, why don't we go? Come on, Chili!"

Chili Bob trotted up behind me as we left, and asked "Karan, got any chili?"

"What have I gotten myself into…" said Karan.


	9. Chapter 9: Familiar Face

Chapter 9: Familiar Face

Before we left to go wherever else Joe had planned, we had to wait for him to come back from his cruise with Paco. After a few hours, we saw Joe in the distance.

"Ugh, FINALLY! Now we can get some chili!" said Chili Bob.

Paco flew down, and gracefully landed near us, as Joe said,

"Holy crap…did you forget to feed Chili Bob?"

Karan giggled, and Chili Bob yelled,

"Ahahahahaha…SHUT UP!"

"No, believe it or not, King Black Dragon attacked the whole guild." I said.

"What? Impossible! He can't break through the magical barrier put around his cave." Joe said.

"We know, we suspect somebody managed to remove the barrier and command King Black Dragon to attack the guild."

"So, what happened?" asked Joe.

"Well, Ajjat, Chili Bob, and I, fought back. Ajjat is…gone, and me and Chili Bob were almost killed as well. But Karan came and saved us, thankfully."

"So that's who this chick is?"

"Yes, I'm Karan. I'm guessing you're Joe?"

"You guess correctly."

"Have we met?"

I noticed Joe looked a little nervous.

"Erm, uh, no…never. Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Joe chuckled nervously.

"Huh. Oh, well. Where to now, Chase?" Karan asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. She's coming with?"

"Yeah…is that a problem?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that…um…Paco can't fly with that many people! Yeah!"

"Oh…well, I can make a steroid or strength potion of some sort for him."

"Oh, no…potions don't agree with him."

"Caw?" crowed Paco.

"I can fly on my raven, too."

"Well, um…why are you coming, anyways?"

"Joe! Excuse us, Karan…" I said

"Um, ok…"

"Ok, first off, why would you decline help, extremely good help at that?"

"Because-"

"Second, I know Paco is perfectly capable of carrying Karan as well."

"Actually-"

"Third, I know Paco can ingest potions because he drank a medicinal potion when his wing was injured."

"Well-"

"Fourth, why are you so nervous?"

"I am-"

"Fifth-"

"NO! Joe's turn to speak."

"I'm listening."

"…What if she's a Black Dragon member?"

"Why would she save me and Chili if she was?"

"…"

"Yeah, exactly. She's coming with."

"…Fine…"

"Ok, Karan, we worked it out. Joe was just a little paranoid you were an undercover Black Dragon Gang member." I said.

"Ugh, not even close. I've had a lot of problems with them." said Karan.

"Problems? As in more than one?" said Joe.

"Yeah, they aren't too hard to get rid of when they arrive at my castle."

"…That's a little hard to believe…but whatever, let's get on Paco and head on out before something else happens."

Joe, Karan, and I got on Paco. Chili Bob got in my inventory. Then, Paco lifted off with ease. In a few minutes, we were in Varrock.

"I just realized, what was the vacation equipment was for?" I asked.

"Well, I did plan on resting for a while, but when I saw the Warrior's Guild I couldn't pass up that chance."

"Right…"

I couldn't believe Joe would just totally switch plans like that.

"Lovely place you have here." Karan said.

"Thanks." said Joe.

"Where's Chase?"

"Training room probably."

I burst out of the training room, yelling "The equipment is still missing!"

"Yeah, I sold it to the General Store."

"What?"

"You don't need it. I have plenty more trips planned."

"They had better be good."

Little did I know, those trips we planned on cruising to, we'd end up running for our lives there.


	10. Chapter 10: New Feelings Arise

Chapter 10: New Feelings Arise

I remembered we had a mission to take down the Black Dragon Gang, but, after fighting a 3-headed dragon, I needed a break. Joe took us to his POH and told me he was going to practice Paco's flying, and Karan was busy making Extreme Potions. I was resting by the window when I realized something. I barely knew Joe and Karan. Sure, they both saved my life, but I'm not one to trust anyone so easily.

"So…what's up?" I asked Karan.

"Making some high-end potions for us. The Black Dragon Gang is not gonna go down easy, these will give us a major boost." Karan replied.

" "High-end potions"? What do you mean?"

"Potions packed with extremely potent ingredients. I'll show you."

She set the current potion she was working on down and dug into her inventory, and pulled out an herb and a potion I immediately recognized.

"That's a Super Strength potion." I said, pointing at the vial.

"Mhm! Do you delve in the art of Herblore as well?"

"Well, I usually just buy potions…I used Super Strength potions a lot when I killed monsters."

"That's expensive, though. You can gather all of the raw ingredients yourself!"

"I'm not much of a skiller…you were going to show me something?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

She took the herb and dropped it in the potion. She mixed it together in a fancy way I have never seen before, and soon the herb dissolved into the potion.

"Don't you use a vial of water for that?"

"Drink a dose," Karan extended the potion over to me, "trust me, it won't bite." Karan smiles as I take the potion.

The potion had a delicious mint punch to it. Suddenly, I felt a rush, a wave of energy pulse from my chest, the energy then concentrating itself in my arms and legs. I felt a very strong desire to push my muscles way past their limits.

"What…what is this?" I strained, clenching my fists.

"It's called an Extreme Strength potion. It's much more potent than a Super Strength potion." Karan replied, looking concerned.

"There's so much energy pulsing through my muscles!...I can't…"

I couldn't hold it anymore. If I had known that potion would affect my strength, I would have never drank it. I stood up, and let out a huge scream, like a barbarian.

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRGGH!"

"Ch-chase? Wh-what's happening to you? S-stop, that's not funny! You're scaring me!"

"Get away from me! GET AWAY! I could hurt…you…RAAAARRRGGH!"

I screamed and stomped toward Karan, my biceps pulsing with power. If she had been Joe I would have snapped her in half. I picked her up and threw her behind me, in a power-blinded rage. She flew through the air, hitting the ground hard, tumbling and rolling until she hit the wall. Karan was dazed, but was going to be fine. She struggled to get to her feet.

"Chase? What's happening? I'm…I'm so sorry! Is this my fault?" Karan yelled, tears in her eyes.

"RAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!" I screamed, punching deep holes in the wall.

Karan crawled into a corner, quietly sobbing. She was terrified. What happened to her friend? This quiet guy who always kept to himself is all of a sudden on a rampage. And hurting her. What happened to Chase?

"RAAA-…rrgh? Ungh…" I heard a faint noise, and looked over to see Karan, crying.

Karan, thinking I was still out of control, immediately flattened herself in her corner. Absolute terror was on her face.

"No! Chase! P-please! It's me, Karan! What's happened to you? Please don't kill meeee!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

All the energy immediately drained out of my limbs and dissipated. The only thing I got from the years of being bullied as a child was the ability to feel extreme empathy.

"Karan! I…are you ok? I am so sorry! It was the potion…well, not your potion, the nature of the potion itself, I…" I stammered, feeling extreme sorrow.

I ran over to Karan. She curled into a ball. I knew what happened, and I hated myself for it.

"Karan…I am SO sorry. I can explain…oh my gods, you're bleeding!"

I rushed over to her inventory and found her medic supplies. I pulled out some bandages and went back to Karan. I started putting bandages on her arm, and she looks up.

"Chase, I-"

"No Karan. Shh. It's gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok." I reassured myself, putting bandages and tissue wraps on her.

I placed my hand gently under her chin, and found her lip was cut and a gash on her forehead. I wrapped a cloth around her head, and held another piece of cloth to the cut on her lip.

"Um, Chase-"

"Shh. I can't hold the cloth to this cut if you're talking."

Karan relaxed, laying her legs flat on the floor. Holding the cloth to her lip, I ripped a small piece off and dried the tears off of her face. She was starting to look better. We sat beside each other for a few minutes, waiting for her lip to stop bleeding. I took the cloth off after a couple minutes went by, and saw the bleeding had stopped.

"Umm, can I talk now?" Karan asked.

"I'm sorry, I understand if you want to leave." I said as I hung my head.

"No, I was trying to tell you I don't need all these bandages and stuff. I was just going to cast Heal Other on a mirror. When it reflects off of a mirror, it's power doubles, which would have left me fully recovered."

"…Oh. Um, sorry. I just, I felt so bad because…and I just…I'm stupid."

"It's ok," Karan smiled, "it was still really sweet of you. Thank you."

I sat there, staring at my knees. Karan walked over to a mirror and casted Heal Other at it, causing it to bounce back at her. She was completely healed, and she removed her bandages. She walked back over beside me and sat down.

"Are you ok?" Karan asked.

"I'll be fine, I just want you to be ok. "

"I'm fine. What…happened to you?"

"It happens when my Strength is boosted. I lose my grip on reality. My mind becomes primitive, and I go berserk. The only reason I didn't try to rip you in half was because of something called "barbarian instinct". I don't even remember anything when it happens. I only knew it happened because I saw how beat up you were and how terrified you looked."

"But why does it happen?"

"My great, great grandfather was a fierce barbarian. My dad says we've had barbarian instinct in our bloodline for ages. This happened to my dad, too, but…not even close to as bad as I get."

"I'm sorry…I should have told you what the potion was."

"No, Karan. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster! The guy who just helped me a few minutes ago is certainly not a monster! A monster wouldn't blindly take care of me like that without caring about anyone else, even himself."

"That same guy just threw you into a wall."

"Chase, you couldn't help it. That…thing you turned into, that wasn't Chase. I saw your eyes before you grabbed me. It was just empty rage. But when I look into your eyes now…"

I turned my head over to her.

"You put up a tough front, but deep down, you care deeply about your friends and the ones you love."

I turned my body away from her.

"Chase? You're hurting inside, aren't you?"

She sat on her knees and turned towards me.

"Chase?"

Karan looked over my shoulder to reveal a read coming down my cheek.

"Oh, Chase! Don't cry!"

Karan got up and walked in front of me, sitting on her knees again.

"Chase…it's not good for you to bottle things up like this. I know what the Black Dragon Gang did to your family. Express your feelings to someone, let it out!"

Karan wiped the tear away, and gently grabbed my head and tilted it up towards her, then brings her hands down to grip my wrists. She grins, and says,

"Tell me how you're feeling."

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I had never had a friend, much less anyone who cared. There was nothing to be said. 20 years of built up emotion, and Karan just yanked out the cork keeping it in the bottle. I started to sob.

"There you go, you need this so badly." Karan cooed.

Karan pulls me into her arms, and I bawl into shoulder. This was such a new feeling. Every single tear, every single breath, I felt an immense weight that I never noticed slump off of me. I had always expressed my emotions through anger. It was all I knew.

"I'm here, it's gonna be ok, Chase. I'm here as long as you need it." She cooed, hugging me tighter.

"So, I heard a bunch of banging and screaming about 20 minutes ago, I just got the energy to get up and check it out, what's all the – WOAH." Chili Bob said as he trotted in the room.

Karan whips her head over at him and glares, mouthing the words "GET OUT" several times.

"Alrighty then. Glad I got up for this." Chili Bob said sarcastically, as he walked backwards out of the room.

"What was that?" I said into Karan's shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just saying things to comfort you."

I thought nothing of it and continued to cry. I must've cried for an hour, at least. Half way into it the floor was so uncomfortable we went over to a bed and sat on the edge of it. Soon I was sharing my whole, awful childhood with Karan. Eventually I calmed down.

"Feeling better?" Karan asked, just as caring as she was when it all started.

"Yeah…a lot better actually." I replied, wiping my eyes and releasing her from the hug.

"Have you really been bottling this up your whole life?"

"Yes…I've never had friends to talk to or parents to comfort me."

"You're such a sweet, caring person…I'm so sorry you've had to go through all that. We'll always be friends, ok?" Karan smiled and placed her hand on top of mine.

"You're the nicest girl I've ever met. You're so caring and thoughtful." I said, blushing.

"Aww thanks!" Karan smiled and blushed.

"All the girls at school would call me boring and ugly and stuff…"

"Those are some weird girls. You are very handsome, Chase."

"That means a lot, coming from you."

"Why does it mean more coming from me?"

"Because you're really pretty Karan. So when you compliment my looks…"

I stopped looking at my feet and saw Karan looking at me. I stared at her too. Her face became really red, which only made me blush more. We stared into each other's eyes, forgetting to blink. I could feel her hand tighten on the top of mine. This was strange. I felt a friendly care for her like I do for Joe, but the care I felt for her was…amplified, almost. A kind of care you feel for a parent, or a sibling. But it was…still so different from that. Like it had its own special place, and you can feel it filling an emptiness you didn't even know existed. The feeling of discovering this empty spot in your heart, on top of the feeling of that emptiness being slowly filled. Cooties all of a sudden don't seem so bad.

I turned my hand so that Karan's fingers and my fingers interlocked with each other. Karan looked at our hands, and then me, and smiled. And for the first time in weeks, I smiled too. I scooted closer so that our bodies were touching each other. My stomach was plump full of butterflies, my heart raced. Then I noticed Karan had stopped smiling.

"Karan? Are you ok?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Chase…you are so sweet, and nice, and I would definitely do this if I could, but…"

"But what?"

Karan scooted away and pulled her hand away.

"…I'm already seeing someone."

Bam. I felt the butterflies in my stomach turn into bricks of lead, and slam down. I swear I felt my heart drop out of my chest.

"I…oh. I'm sorry."

"I do like you Chase, but…I've been with this guy for almost a year now. I really want to stay best friends though. Don't make me choose, please?"

"No, it's fine. Don't be sorry."

Karan hugged me, and said "Thanks, Chase. It'll be better for us to stay best friends, you'll see. You're an awesome guy, you'll find someone. I promise." Karan smiled.

"Thanks." I said, disappointment obvious in my voice.

Karan frowned, and said "I'm sorry for leading you on. I'm here if you want to talk."

"I'll be fine." I said as I got up and walked out.

"Crap…I shouldn't have gotten so close with him. I should have known he was vulnerable to this type of thing right now…I hope he'll be ok. Gods, I'm an awful person!" Karan said to herself, while her eyes started watering.

I walked through the parlour to get to the other guest bedroom, and I passed Chili Bob, who was laying by the fireplace.

"Chase! What's up?" Chili Bob said, jumping to his feet.

"Nothing." I said flatly, not breaking my stride to the bedroom.

Chili Bob followed me, and said "I thought you'd be happy, you just found a mate!...That is was you two did right?"

"What? No! We're just friends."

"Don't you want to be her mate?"

"It's complicated. You're a kitten anyways, what do you know about…mating? Especially with humans." I said as we arrived in my bedroom, sitting on the bed.

"Ouch. Dude, you just insulted me. You think I haven't ever gotten any pootay?"

"Well…you're a kitten…"

"You're killin' me, smalls! Look, just tell Karan you want her to be your mate!"

"Human relationships are much more complicated than that. She's seeing someone already anyways."

"Ohhhhhh. –That's- why you're grumpy. Plenty of other cats to share yarn with, dude."

"I just want to sleep, alright?"

Chili Bob sat there while I got under the covers, and once I was settled, he hopped up and laid by my head.

"Open the covers, I'll sleep too."

I opened the covers and Chili Bob curled up. I laid the cover down and pet him. He started purring.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"Cats broadcast to the whole world when we're happy, you know the answer to that." Chili Bob responded.

"Alright."

"Hey. Come on. She's not worth it, dude."

I didn't reply. I no longer had any sadness or loneliness to bottle up. That empty bottle started to fill with something else.

It was heartbreak.

And now, a word from your author!

I got to thinking that, even when playing RuneScape, it's not all about the combat situations. I think if I added a little romance to the story, it'd help add a sense of depth, and give the reader more reason to root for our protagonists, as well as provide more cliffhangers. Don't worry, it's still going to be an action-packed book with some jokes along the way. I added Chili Bob in the chapter later to make the chapter a little less serious.

Sorry I was gone so long too! I'll be honest – I kind of forgot I was writing a book. =P


	11. Chapter 11: Curiosity Killed the Kitten

Chapter 11: Curiosity Killed the Kitten

I fell asleep, and I had another dream. I dreamt of another gigantic figure, but this time I couldn't make out any details. It was just a big black blob. And I saw us…squirming and flailing everywhere, screaming. It was very unsettling! And as soon as the dream began, I woke up.

"AGGHH! Guthix!..." I screamed.

Chili Bob jumped and flew off of my bed.

"My gods, what the hell was that?" Chili Bob exclaimed.

"I just had…a dream? I think it was a dream…"

"You –think-? Dude, you were asleep. If you were anywhere else but here, it was a dream."

"No, no…this happened before. Remember when you woke me up at the Warrior's Guild after King Black Dragon started attacking? While I was asleep, I dreamt a huge figure with 3 heads killed me!"

"Yeah, it must've just have been a coincidental dream. You're still alive, dude."

"No, I technically did die! While you were knocked out, I was scorched by KBD's dragonfire. I know he killed me, my Retribution prayer activated and finished him off. We're still here because Karan revived us."

"Well, I'm kind of skeptical. You of all people having visions of the future? You're not even that smart, you just grab the biggest weapon you can find and flail it everywhere in the middle of the battlefield. You have no concept of ideas or strategy."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I have the strength, tenacity, and agility to hop in the middle and still kick ass. And I have the brains, too. You think I hopped on the middle head of KBD out of luck? That was strategy. I took out a third of his health, and I'm still just a kitten! So yeah. I do."

"I was still the one who killed him!"

" "Killing it", and "the finishing blow" are two –completely- different things. We're getting off track here. So let's say you are having visions. What was in this vision?"

"I'm not really sure…there was a big black blob, and Karan, Joe, you, and I screaming and flailing everywhere. Like, we were scratching off something."

"…..Are you implying I get fleas?"

"What? No! What the hell are you-….humans can't even get fleas!"

"Well, it was a very cryptic description, what do you expect me to think?"

"Whatever…it might just be coincidence. I doubt we'd meet our match with fleas or bugs or whatever it was that was on us. How long was I asleep?"

"I dunno, I fell asleep, too. Probably just a few hours, the sun is just starting to set right now. Let's go find Karan. Or Joe, he's probably back. I hope he brought me a lobster again! Oh man, those are freakin' delicious!" Chili Bob said excitedly, and ran out of the room.

I sighed. Chili Bob had a pretty simple life. Just sits and sleeps and eats. I envied him. It was starting to bring me down even more than I already was, so I just shooed the thoughts from my head and got up. I walked into the parlour, and found the fire still going and an empty teacup on the chair. Somebody was just recently here. I decided to just take a seat, I was still sleepy from waking up. If I had found Joe, I might've stopped some major confusion in the future.

"Yo!" Chili Bob said as he trotted into the combat room.

"Hey, Chili Bob. I was wondering where you were." Joe said.

"I was just taking a nap with Chase. I didn't see Karan on the way in here, where did she go?"

"I haven't seen her either. She might've went to go see her boyfriend."

"What? Chase is here, that can't be it." Chili Bob replied, as he hopped onto the combat ring's wall to sit.

"What are you talking about? Chase isn't her boyfriend, what made you think they were dating?" Joe responded, confused.

"They aren't?...They aren't! Yeah, of course they aren't!" Chili Bob chuckled nervously.

"Alright, out with it. What happened while I was gone?"

"Ummmm….well, did you know your larder has no ingredients for chili? You might want to get on that."

"Chili!"

"Alright, alright…"Chili Bob muttered, and he hopped down and walked over next to Joe, "Chase wouldn't admit anything, but…I'm pretty sure they mated."

Joe was stunned! "Woah woah woah…mated like…Chase and? In one of my beds? Are you sure? Did you actually see them…?"

"Nah, they were on the floor when I walked in."

"Oh, gods."

"And they were hugging each other."

"Oh gods!"

"And Chase was crying, and Karan was humming or something."

"Stop! My gods, please stop! I don't want to hear any more! Lalalalala!" Joe yelled, covering his ears.

I heard all of this yelling coming from the combat room in the parlour, so I decided to see what all the noise was about. I got up and walked in.

"What's with all the yelling?" I asked.

Chili Bob looked at me, and then Joe, and turned around and ran out of the room.

"Oh, screw you Chili Bob!" Joe yelled.

"You asked, it's not my problem!" Chili Bob yelled from another room.

"What were you talking about?" I said flatly.

"Umm…well, I just heard a funny story-"

"I'm back!" Karan called from the portal.

"Oh man, I've never been so relieved to see her!" Joe said as he jumped up and ran out.

I had no idea what they had just talked about, but I knew it probably wasn't anything good. I assumed Chili Bob had just explained what had happened between Karan and I. I probably should have told him not to share that with anyone. I couldn't think about this long, I had to go and greet Karan.

"Hey, Karan. I didn't know you even left." I said.

"Hey, Chase! Yeah, I left a little bit after…um, you went to sleep." Karan said, seeming more bubbly than usual.

"Where to? Just curious."

"Umm…"

Chili Bob walked in, covered in flour,

"So, umm…kittens can't make chili. And, uh…I learned something today, so that's a plus."

"Ugh, Chili Bob! Come on, let's get you cleaned up…" I groaned. I picked up Chili Bob and walked out.

"Phew." Karan sighed.

"Where did you go to?" Joe asked.

"OH MY GODS! You have got to be shitting me, Chili Bob! How the hell did you get milk on the ceiling?" I screamed from the kitchen.

"My boyfriend contacted me using a long-distance contact spell from Lunar Magicks. He was free for a little bit so I went and visited him." Karan smiled.

Joe froze for a moment. _Wait. _Joe thought for a moment. _Her boyfriend? Didn't she and Chase just get done doing…it?…But if Chase isn't her boyfriend, why would they…unless she's cheating on her boyfriend! With Chase? What the hell, Karan…_

"Joe? Is something wrong?" Karan asked, confused.

"Oh gods, is there a dead rat in the sink?" I screamed from the kitchen.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah! Everything's fine! I was just surprised you had a boyfriend!" Joe replied, nervously.

_I can't let either of them know that I know about them…I could jeopardize my whole mission!_ Joe thought.

Karan frowned, "That's not funny, Joe. That was just hurtful." Karan walked out.

"Ah, shit…" Joe said to himself.

"OH SHIT! THE RAT JUST BIT ME!" I screamed.


End file.
